pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Wallace and the Return of Victor
TheLastDisneyToon in Jetlag Productions and Walt Disney Production Cast *Aladdin - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Princess Jasmine - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Genie - Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) *Iago - Scrappy Doo *Abu - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Sultan - Grandpa Abe *Rajah - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Cave of Wonders - Jano (Rayman) *Razoul and his henchmen - The Hooded Claw, The Bully Brothers, Klunk, Zilly, Griswald, Mr. Big, and Stormtroopers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Top Cat, and Star Wars) *Peddler - Houdini (Rayman) *Gazeem the Thief - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Prince Achmed - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *and more Gallery: Wallace in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Wallace as Aladdin Helena bonham carter tottington.jpg|Lady Tottington as Princess Jasmine Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Genie Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Jafar Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Iago Gromit.png|Gromit as Abu All 3 eds.png|The Eds as The Magic Carpet Salem.jpg|Salem as Rajah The Simpsons Grandpa Simpson.png|Grandpa Abe as Sultan GardienADMR.png|Jano as The Cave of Wonders HoodedClaw.JPG|The Hooded Claw as Razoul 74a5fd6a78a87f4a1c2503eda06b13a9.jpg|The Bully Brothers as Razoul's Henchmen 1 and 2 Klunk&Zilly.png|Klunk and Zilly as Razoul's Henchmen 3 and 4 Top_Cat-_The_Movie_Full_-_Watch_Top_Cat-_The_Movie_Full_online_in_high_quality_2.jpg|Griswald as Henchman 5 Vlcsnap-2016-03-20-14h19m39s712.png|Mr. Big as Henchman 6 Stormtrooper Corps.png|Stormtroopers as Razoul's Other Henchmen Rayman1Houdini.png|Houdini as The Peddler Scuttlebutt_9658.png|Scuttlebutt as Gazeem Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward as Prince Achmed Candace.jpg|Candace (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall3.wav *saberhitwall1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 *saberhum3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoffquick.mp3 *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ Trivia *When Wallace still has his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, he picks up another one, which is a light green one, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Wallace's two lightsabers will be used in this sequel and the other movie. *When Lady Tottington picks up a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav throughout the entire movie, she and Wallace are now Jedi knights. *When Victor picks up four lightsabers, one being blue, two being green, and one being red, they will carry have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wallace still has two lightsabers, one being purple and the other being orange, because they will carry the sabrout1.wav and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scrappy Doo picks up Victor's red lightsaber staff and changes it to purple, because the saber staff is now Scrappy Doo's, and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Hooded Claw and his guards will have their red lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon